REQUEST CENTRAL!
by violet167
Summary: Double meaning, cute, humor, anything you want request it here and I'll make it happen. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello to everyone! Welcome to Request Central a place where you can request one shots and I'll post them here together rather than you guys have to fav so many different ones. Leave the request names here and not on my other stories. This one shot is just a intro to tell you about request central. Hope you like it. I'm going to update my other stories!**_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **A look into my mind-**

A look into the mind of the superhuman couple Misaki and Takumi's baby.

* * *

"There honey," Misaki says resting her one year old son in his baby chair.

 _ **Thank you mom!**_

"Aww, he's smiling. Just as cute as his mom," Takumi states walking up to them both.

 _ **Here comes dad to tease mom.**_

"Don't you think he could do with a cute little sister?" Takumi continues grinning towards Misaki with glint in his eyes.

 _ **Don't do it dad. Mom is gonna freak out on you.**_

"Takumi we talked about this."

 _ **He's gonna continue mom. Where's mr. fluffy?**_

 _Bam! Bam!_

 _ **I want Mr. fluffy!**_

"He must want his toy," Misaki speaks looking around until she spots a certain fluffy animal. "Here you go sweetheart."

 _ **Yay! Mr. Fluffy!**_

"So about baby number two?" Takumi brings back up the topic.

 _ **Oh, dad she's glaring at you. Now she has the chair. Run!**_

 _ **Stop dad. She's not looking at me anymore. I'm going to cry all night and ruin your alone time hahaha…..**_

"Aww he's laughing," Misaki smiles rushing over to her son ignoring her husband once again.

Takumi slowly makes his way back to her but this time he doesn't try to tease her.

 _ **I'm watching you dad.**_

"Is he glaring at me?" Takumi wonders out loud.

"Yes! Because you're annoying both of us," Misaki chuckles teasing her husband who pouts. "Sometimes I wonder what goes through that little head of his."

"He must think how awesome his parents are," Takumi answers and Misaki nods along with him until….

"Enough to give him a sibling r-"

"That's it! I'm gonna get you," Misaki yells chasing after her husband but makes sure to keep an eye on their son.

 _ **My parents are so weird.**_

* * *

 _ **The end! It's not really great seeing as it was a intro. I didn't want to put up just an A\N so I just typed this. If you enjoyed thanks. If you didn't well once the requests starts it'll be better. I already have chocolate as the next title. Let the requests begin!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Our first request title is here! Be warned some of these requests will be short, mostly all. Just leave your title or anything you want me to type in the review and if I get an idea for it I'll make it happen.**_

 _ **This is for seirra 1567**_

* * *

 _ **\- Chocolate-**_

* * *

"What is this?" Misaki questions staring down at a package Takumi brought back from England. "It looks like chocolate,"She adds opening up the weird candy package.

Misaki starts to open up the candy bag which in the end reveals chocolate. She sniffs it first then goes to take a bite but just in time her boyfriend shows up to stop her.

"Misa chan~ What are you doing? That's not how you eat this chocolate," Takumi lies to his girlfriend.

Misaki looks at him confuse. What other way is there to eating chocolate?

"How do we eat it then?" She wonders. Misaki has never seen chocolate like this before. He always brings back strange things from england.

"It's a special love chocolate."

"How's it different from the others?" She questions inspecting the bag.

"You spread it on your lips and your partner kisses it off of you," He explains slyly. In truth it is just regular chocolate.

Misaki blushes. "It does not say that."

"It does! Look right here," Takumi says pointing at the writing on the candy when he knows already she is not good at english.

"I'm not doing that."

Takumi pouts. "Why not? It causes bad luck."

"You're lying."

"Nope! You have to do it or else something bad will happen with our relationship," He warns her.

"F-Fine," Misaki agrees wanting nothing bad to happen. She decides it's best she does the kissing while the chocolate is on Takumi's lips.

Five make out sessions later and Takumi's in heaven. Thank God for his girlfriend not knowing english. It's worth it once she doesn't finds out.

The next day..

Misaki brings some of the chocolate to Sakura since aside from the weird kissing part it's said to bring good luck in relationships and Sakura really wants to see it.

Sakura reads the candy package for herself. It is covered in english but thanks to all those places she went with Kuuga she understands it well.

"Uhhmmm… Misaki?"

"Yea?" Misaki answers looking up from her book she is reading.

"That kissing part isn't mentioned on the package."

Misaki's eyes widens. "WHAT?!"

"It's just explaining about the sweetness and flavor and says you should get a partner to enjoy it with."

That pervert tricked her. She picks up her phone to call him. He answers on the first ring.

"Hello."

"WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT THE CHOCOLATE?" Misaki yells into her cellphone.

"Well hello Misa chan. Sweet wasn't it? Let's eat chocolate like that from now on…"

"I'm going to kill you," She warns him.

"Can we chocolate kiss before you kill me?"

* * *

 _ **Done and yes to that other guest I understand what you mean.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Another request. This time it's from nellwyn924.**_

 _ **Next one will be from the guest who requested about Misaki confronting Takumi.**_

 _ **Also kon and putriaryx there's a story for what you guys requested it has part 1 & 2\. It's Mrs Misaki Takumi Usui by Crazybebo. Go check it out. Google it and it comes up.**_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Takumi's fear-**

* * *

The sound of rain can be heard outside their bedroom. Takumi groaned waking up reaching to the other side of the bed to feel for his wife but his hands feel nothing. She's not there. He pats her spot and decided to get up on the realisation she's not there.

Takumi sat up on the bed rubbing his eyes then stood up to go look for her.

"Misa?" He called but got no answer. "Misaki?"

He first looked in the kitchen but Misaki knew she shouldn't ever go in there alone. He checked the bathroom next hoping she just went to pee or something in the middle of the night but again she's not there.

Takumi doesn't want to panic and decided to check her office. He opened the door, "Misaki?"

He gets no answer. Now it's time to panic.

"Misaki? Misaki!" He yelled throughout their home but was getting no answer. Was she gone, taken or worst did she leave him alone?

Everything he loves is always taken away from him.

"Oh God no," Takumi said hoping she didn't decide to leave him. But with no traces of her in the house that could be possible. "Her things are still here an-"

"Boo!" A voice jumped him.

He turned around he saw the person he's been searching for.

"Why are you standing around in here?" Misaki questioned and opened her mouth to speak again but is stopped by Takumi hugging her.

"I thought you left me," He mumbled holding her tightly. Takumi rested his head on her shoulder trying to calm down himself.

Misaki noticed her husband's mode and comforted him. "I'm not leaving you ok? I won't ever leave you."

Takumi just continued to hug his wife in the middle of the night. Even this pervert has fears.

* * *

 _ **In the manga there was an extra chapter where Maria always got all his tutors but the one thing he wanted to keep was Misaki because he felt everyone ended up leaving him so it feels obviously that is his biggest fears. Waking up in the middle of the night and not seeing Misaki.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dedicated to the guest who requested it. Finally here for you to read. I think the only other one shots requested are one for aoi x suzuna and maybe a baby one.**_

* * *

 _ **\- Confession-**_

* * *

Misaki Ayuzawa, student council president of Seika and current girlfriend of Takumi Usui, walked down the halls of the school searching for delinquents. After finding none so far she decided to go use the restroom for a break.

Once inside the bathroom she goes into a stall and shut the door just in time to hear the footsteps of other girls entering the bathroom.

"I have to find a boyfriend soon," One girl said.

Misaki rolled her eyes. Was she protecting them when this was the only thing on their minds?

"Too bad Takumi is taken. How the hell did prez get him?"

Misaki stopped and listened to their conversation.

"I don't understand either," Another girl agreed.

"She's poor and she doesn't have the looks of someone he should be with. I think he's doing some sort of bet hahahahah," A girl joked earning chuckles from her friends.

"Poor her, she's just being fooled. He can't like someone like her. I heard she even has a debt."

"She's trouble to h-"

They stopped when a stall door opened revealing Misaki.

"P-prez?" They all panicked.

"You seem to have so many thoughts on my relationship huh? I suggest you leave before I notify a teacher about all that makeup you're wearing," Misaki warned them.

They all hussle out leaving Misaki alone. She stared at herself in the mirror. They were right. Why would Usui like a girl like her to have to keep worrying about. Maybe it's a bet. Maybe he really is teasing her.

Misaki sighed and left the bathroom bumping into someone.

"Well there's my lovely girlfriend," A familiar voice said.

Misaki looked and saw her boyfriend.

"What's wrong Misa chan. Miss me?"

"Stay…" _Are you really playing me?_

"What? I can't hear you?" Takumi told her.

"Stay away…." _I don't want to be hurt._

"Misaki."

"Stay away from me," Misaki yelled at him then ran away. _I don't want your feelings to be a lie._

Takumi stood alone watching his girlfriend ran away. Something is wrong and he'll find out. The whole day Misaki avoided him so he visits her home after school.

"Didn't I say stay away from me?" Misaki reminded him ready to close her door.

Takumi held the door. "I need a reason for why my girlfriend is avoiding me."

"Just stay away! I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore."

Takumi sighed. "Misaki I know you like me so that's not true."

"Yes, I like you but how can I be certain you like me too? Why would a guy like you, with a background like you have interests in a girl that has nothing. It doesn't make sense-"

"Misaki I like you ok. Even more than that I love you because you're different and it doesn't matter how much money you have," He tried to reassure her.

"I've seen what other girls give you for gifts and I can't buy close to that. You do all sorts of things for me and I can't repay you close enough. You don't deserve to be with someone like me. Please just g-

"Misaki listen to me. I don't use whatever they give me because they're are useless to me. Whatever you give me as long as it's from you I'll accept it in open arms because I know you poured all your feelings into it. When I tease you I don't mean it to hurt your feelings it's just well I love those unexpected reactions you give me. I just you above everyone else because you understand me as me. Please don't ever doubt my feelings you. You and I are no different. All I have is you."

"I didn't ask for the long speech," Misaki mumbled smiling feeling better.

"Well I had to let you understand," Takumi said. He paused. "Can I kiss my GIRLFRIEND now?"

"No! Go home," Misaki teased shutting her door.

Takumi's eyebrow twitched. He turned to the direction to head home.

"I don't mean to hurt your feelings when I tease you. I just love your unexpected reactions," Misaki yelled from a window.

Takumi chuckled. Oh how he loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I haven't posted your request lately. I have one more after this (Tsuray) then I'll close Request Central but I'll let you guys know when I'm taking request again.**_

 _ **Dedicated to that Guest.**_

* * *

 **-First words-**

It isn't double meaning but it's their child's first words.

* * *

Misaki and Takumi Usui, parents of Hiro Usui their one and a half year old son, did not expect what is suppose to be a happy moment with parents to go so wrong.

It all happened one day when the couple are home and Misaki was feeding Hiro.

"Say mama," Misaki told her son holding up a spoon to him.

Takumi walked over to his wife. "What do you think his first words will be?"

"I don't kn-"

"Sexy."

Misaki and Takumi stare at each other. That didn't come from either one of them. They look down at their son.

"Hiro what did you just said?" Misaki playfully asked her son.

"Sexy," He repeats again.

Misaki's jaw dropped. She turned to her smirking husband. "This is your fault right?"

"How is it my fault?" Takumi questioned innocently.

"You're always calling me t-that."

"Because my wife is sexy," He teased her.

"You pervert," Misaki answered him.

"Pervert," Hiro said giggling. He loved watching his parents.

"Now that is your fault Misa chan," Takumi snickered. Misaki glared at him.

"Baby say something other than that please," Misaki begged her son.

"Sexy pervert."

Misaki bangs her head on a nearby table.

"Well hey at least people will know who his parents are. A sexy mom and a perverted father," Takumu joked dodging the vase thrown his way.


	6. Chapter 6

_**This one is for Mikan since she requested it. I'll be taking random one shot names again to create double meaning one shots again. Drop a random title in the reviews and if I have an idea I'll do it :) I'll post the other request soon too.**_

* * *

 _ **-**_ _ **Doctor checkup-**_

* * *

Misaki Ayuzawa, a young woman by the age of twenty six looked up to the big hospital building. It wasn't that she was sick nor visiting anyone who was sick but she was in fact visiting the guy she secretly liked. His name was Takumi Usui. They've known each other since high school from the moment he found out about her secret of working as a maid. But since then they have never dated and Misaki has finally come to the realisation that she liked or may as well loved him.

Her long time friend Sakura encouraged here to practically walk up in the hospital where he worked and confess her love for him. To Misaki that seemed really stupid but she needed to get these feelings off her chest so she could feel less awkward around him.

She headed straight for his office with her confidence increasing with each step until…...she entered the room and saw him. Misaki wasn't the type of girl to freak out about guys, she was the complete opposite. But when you slowly start to like someone you realise everything about them. And for her she became less blind and saw how good looking he was.

Forget your average good looking man. Takumi Usui was the adonis of earth. One look would melt your heart. She couldn't just stand there and daydream. Misaki knocked for him to notice her.

When Takumi turned around he smiled almost killing Misaki. Good thing she was in a hospital. They'd have to save her from heart failure. The cause of it, Takumi Usui.

"Misaki how are you?" He asked walking over to his long time friend.

"Uhmm..I'm not feeling well so I came for you to check me out," Misaki said thinking of the first thing to start the conversation with. "Is that okay?"

"Sure. I would love to check out my friend."

Misaki sighed. That's what she was doing and she's not the doctor.

"Where did you feel not well," He questioned preparing to examine her like he did with any other patient.

"In my chest."

"Sit here," He showed her to a high chair. Takumi put on a stethoscope to check her heartbeat just in case. He got closer to her and pressed it against her chest not noticing her blushing.

 _Ba-Dump!_

 _Ba-Dump! Ba-Dump!_

 _Ba-Dump! Ba-Dump! Ba-Dump! Ba-Dump! Ba-Dump! Ba-Dump!_

Takumi removed his hand quickly in shock. It was like her heart was in a race at the Olympics. If so she won the race.

"Misaki you're heart is beating really quickly are you okay?" He asked getting a little closer to her making her blush even more and her heart to race more. "You're turning red-"

"I'm f-fine," She lied trying to not be so close to him. "I should go."

Takumi touched her forehead. "You're really red I should check that out."

"It's nothing so forget I came by," She did her best to get away from him.

"Is it because of me?" Takumi smirked. Of course he knew she liked him but she wouldn't admit it. He loved her also.

"What? Of course not!"

He took a step closer to her again putting up the stethoscope in the process. "Then why are you blushing?"

"Allergic reaction to something I ate. I'm not blushing.."

"Why is it now taking effect?"

"Who knows."

"I'm a doctor I would know."

"Maybe because outside is too hot."

"I have an AC to cool you down. What about your heart."

"I jogged up here."

Takumi stepped right in front of her placing the stethoscope on her chest then kissed her on the lips. As he predicted her heart beat sped up.

"See I told you it was me," He said with a grin plastered across his face.

Misaki blushed and looked away. "Whatever! I like you okay. I hope you don't do this to every patient."

Takumi chuckled. "Nope just to the girl I love."

"Wha-"

And then he kissed her again.

* * *

 _ **Remember to put a random name in your review for me to do a double meaning one shot from it. Read my new story Innocent romance and short story finding Misaki.**_


End file.
